Cry me a river Songfic!
by trivia-game
Summary: Dorothy catches a glimpse of Relena with someone else, and now she has something to say. shoujo ai, DxR, R+1 (*cringe*), angst, mean Dorothy.


****

Title Cry me a river

From trivia_game

****

Summary: Dorothy has had enough. After catching Relena away with someone else, she has something to tell her. Pretty angsty, shoujo ai (f/f!) AND het, DxR, 1xR, and, beware, it's a songfic!

****

Disclaimer: Neither the song nor the series is mine. "Cry me a river" (this version of it, at least) belongs to Justin Timberlake (I think…), and Gundam Wing is the pride and joy of some person who could squish me with their money. 

__

You were my sun  
You were my earth  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no  
So you took a chance  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think your thing would come crashing down, no.

Dorothy couldn't help smirking as Relena retreated from the dimly lit hallway with a hurt look where the platinum blonde had told her what she'd seen. It was about time. Dorothy hadn't taken any chances when she'd agreed to become the Foreign Minister's professional confidante in her position. Even after that night when the outwardly "little girl" had crept into Dorothy's chambers that first night, Dorothy kept the video cameras alert outside Relena's suite for…safety precautions. And the fact that the girl had a protective, if not territorial streak. One glance at the surveillance told Dorothy all she needed to know.  
  
_You don't have to say, what you did,  
I already know, I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it_.  


Heero Yui. Dorothy had been shocked, to say the least. At that moment, she'd smacked her own forehead. _Catalonia, _she hissed at herself mentally, _you're going soft._ Had she honestly expected the young woman to totally abandon her obsession? _Idiot,_ she chided herself. 

The ex-pilot had slid into the hallway undetected until the girl got involved. She'd been watching through the crack in the doors for even the slightest twitch in the shadows. The instant she spotted that glance of sharp blue eyes in the gloom, she'd crept out and wrapped her arms around the dark youth.

Dorothy couldn't remember the last time she'd cried, before that night.

  
_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river  
Cry me a river, yeah._

"Dorothy!" Now, she snapped out of her haze of memory. There was a pounding at the door to her suite. "Dorothy, don't do this!"

The platinum blonde looked away from the door and back to her hands, where her fingers were digging into the quilt draped across her bed. That voice was a slap in the face. She couldn't figure out why Relena wouldn't just _leave!_ But her lo—_ex_-lover was insistent. Her voice was desperate, pleading.

But Dorothy clenched her eyes shut.   
  
_I know that they say  
That some things are better left unsaid  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me  
Keep messing with my head  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)_

Fuck. All Relena would have needed to do was tell her. Hard as it was to admit it, despite the layers of ice cloaked over her heart, Dorothy wanted nothing more than for Relena to be happy…

Quietly, a pair of grey-blue eyes chuckled softly in the dark. Dorothy's defense mechanism, a painful numbness, crawled over her. A new cold skin formed over her humanity. 

Let her cry.  
  
_You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
(I already know, uh)  
Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it_

Dorothy could just see them in her mind's eye. Heero had never cared for her much anyway. Maybe this was his little way of getting her back. He tore away the one person she had ever really cared for in a way outside of, say, a toy. It had taken so much for her to drag the strength to trust from her heart. And she couldn't help noticing, when she had run the surveillance tape for the first time, that the boy's eyes had flicked upwards just once…staring the camera in the blackened eye.

Dorothy bit back the tears.  
  
_You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone  
(All alone)  
Now you tell me you need me  
When you call me, on the phone  
(When you call me on the phone)  
Girl I refuse, you must have me confused  
With some other guy  
(I'm not like them baby)  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn  
And now it's your turn  
To cry, cry me a river  
Baby go on and just  
Cry me a river _

Well, Dorothy was one safety net Relena had set fire to. Softly, without even the softest sound of her feet slapping the icy floor, she made it to the door. She stared at the door for a moment, that was being gently tapped, a weak plea for entrance from beyond. Masked with indifference, the young woman pulled the door open.

  
_You don't have to say, what you did,  
(Don't have to say, what you did)  
I already know, I found out from him  
I already know, uh  
_

Relena was a wreck. Her face was splotched crimson, and her eyes were rimmed with red.

"Dorothy!" she cried softly. "Please…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I love you…God, I'm so sorry!"

The platinum blonde didn't even flinch. Her eyes were as cold as the floor Relena had collapsed onto.

"Relena," she whispered, each syllable calculated and precise, "I'm sorry too."

In her state desperation, half-intoxicated by tears, a spark of hope lit up Relena's eyes. "Oh God, you mean…"

"You have to leave now."

The agony in Relena's eyes bore into Dorothy's mind. She quickly held back the answering sorrow and hissed to the younger girl, "cry me a river."

__

Now there's just no chance, for you and me, there'll never be  
(No chance, you and me)  
And don't it make you sad about it  
  
_Cry me a river_  


Dorothy walked away, leaving two souls crumbled at the door—that of a broken girl, desperate, alone…

…and Relena's.

Notes: Well, that was odd. And (ack!) I wrote it to Justin Timberlake! I'm so ashamed! _ Ah well, it wasn't too bad. Please tell me what you think!


End file.
